gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Akihiro Altland
|image=akihito.jpg |unnamed character=No |english voice=Doug Erholtz |japanese voice=Yasuaki Takumi |gender=Male |species=Human |era=Post Disaster |status=Alive |hair=Black |eye=Black |family=Masahiro Altland~Brother |affiliation=Chryse Guard Security, Tekkadan, Human Debris |occupation=Mobile Suit Pilot, Mobile Worker Pilot, Unit Leader, |series=Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS~1~ }} is a character that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. He is the leader of the , trafficked boys who are conscripted into CGS (whereas the other boys usually enlist out of necessity to feed themselves). Personality & Character He’s cold, withdrawn, and cliquish as shown when he bluntly told Orga that he will obey any order from anyone if they are in authority. He has somewhat of a friendly rivalry with Mikazuki and is often seen working out. He often takes the lead during dangerous operations. Though initially seen as a cold person at first, he is shown to deeply care for the other members of Tekkadan. Skills & Abilities His piloting skills are second only to Mikazuki’s, however early on his fighting style was extremely reckless and unrefined.Gundam.Info English profile http://en.gundam.info/topics/white/48719?region=all&cat=&bigcat= He had also received the Alaya-Vijnana System surgical treatment twice and survived. During a battle with Teiwaz he was able to hold his ground against the highly skilled Amida and Azee and their much more advanced Hyakurens during their initial encounter with Teiwaz, despite not yet having Alaya-Vijnana equipped on the Graze Custom. Realizing that he still had much to learn he forced himself to go through grueling training regimens. Impressed at his tenacity and willingness to improve Azee and Lafter both agreed to personally instruct and train him. Due to this his skills vastly improved and with the aid of Lafter and Azee in battle he could fight without worry. Later when he received the Gusion Rebake his combat prowess improved even further with him being able to take on multiple opponents at once during the battle on Millennium Island and Edmonton. History When he was a child his parents' trade ship was attacked by pirates and he was trafficked for money as a Human Debris. Though he and his group are technically freed by Orga after Tekkadan's mutiny, Akihiro and his fellow Human Debris members remain with the group out of gratitude and the fact that it would be almost impossible for them to get regular jobs. Relationships Lafter Frankland Due to Akihiro's cold nature, their initial relationship can be compared to typical colleagues. Lafter helped with Akihiro's training to improve his piloting skills on board the Hammerhead. During the battle in Millennium Island, Akihiro was scolded for missing the Gjallarhorn ship while firing smoothbore guns on his Gundam Gusion Rebake. Lafter is also hinted to have feelings for Akihiro, as she is seen always close to him. She was also affected when she saw Akihiro mourning Aston's death. Eventually, with the help of Azee, Lafter realizes that she has fallen in love with Akihiro though she decides to keep it a secret from an unaware Akihiro for the time being. Azee Gurumin Azee helped Lafter train Akihiro after he was insistent on becoming a much more skilled pilot. Thanks to her instruction Akihiro greatly matured as both a pilot and a person while Azee on the other hand has grown very fond of her pupil. Azee seems to aprrove of Lafter and Akihiro becoming lovers as she agreed not to inform Naze and instead encouraged Lafter. Aston Altland Akihiro is shown to see Aston as a younger brother, being greatly affected upon his death. Gallery Akihiro Working out.jpg|Akihiro exercising. 3372b1a3.jpg Akihiro_pilot_suit.png|Front view of Akihiro's pilot suit. Young Akihiro.jpg|Young Akihiro. Akihiro Gundam Gusion.jpg Notes & Trivia *Akihiro greatly resembles Guts from the dark fantasy series Berserk. Both possess similar hairstyles and powerful physiques. References Category:Tekkadan